Convincing Passion
by dreaminspired
Summary: As a writer for a women's magazine, Bella is about to be fired unless the romance in her stories improves. Led by duty to a night club, she literally falls into the lap of her ultimate inspiration. AH. BxE


Author's note: I never liked the idea of all human Twilight fanfics - I mean, there are TONS of human romance stories out there. Twilight was special because Edward was an immortal vampire who battled his thirst for the sake of love.

Yet here I am, writing an all human Twilight fanfic, lol.

Once again, this is just me taking a break from Playing God and the Vampire of the Odd. I haven't abandoned it. Although this isn't going to be a one-shot.. I have at least a couple more chapters in mind with Convincing Passion.

Disclaimer - SMeyer owns Twilight, not me.

* * *

"_While your style of writing is impressive, Ms. Swan, our readers are having trouble believing the romance. This magazine__** needs**__ believable romance. If you're unable to deliver a convincing piece by Monday morning, I'm afraid we'll have to let you go."_

I was toast.

It was 3 A.M. and I was walking home from the drug store, having purchased a bottle of sleeping pills. Pondering my life. I hadn't slept since my boss informed me that I might be fired a few days ago. I couldn't sleep. Writing was my only form of existing. And romance - well..

I never dated in high school. Some boys may have crushed on me, but I shied well away from their advances. After graduation, I dated three times, all of which were blind dates set up by my 'Emma' co-workers. The first, I had nothing in common with. We mutually ended the night early, awkwardly shaking hands and awkwardly laughing about how awkward it was. The second guy followed me into the bathroom after I'd excused myself to wash my hands, a statement he misinterpreted as an invitation for something much, MUCH different. I actually had a decent time with the third one, until I got home and realized he'd stolen cash from my wallet.

I was twenty-two years old and worked for Seattle's leading women's magazine. Well, at least I could honestly say that until Monday. Four more days. Then I'd have to join the circus or become the next Grizzly Adams.

"BELLA!" My head turned at the curious sound of my name being yelled. Hm, Jessica. I haven't seen her since we got our diplomas. She ran like a klutz toward me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I was instantly aware that she'd had one-too-many. Another girl joined her, which I recognized as Angela. A pain of guilt pricked me then. I should've kept in touch with her. She was one of the few genuine friends I'd had.

"I've missed you so much! Come to the club with us!"

"Well.." I reverted my gaze from Drunk Girl to watch Angela express a '_help me!'_ look. "Mmkay, but I can't stay out for more than an hour."

Less than a minute from our entering the dance club, Jessica had been whisked away by some fella nearly as intoxicated as her. Angela and I kept an eye on her while we hit the bar.

"My treat," she offered.

"I'm okay." I waved my hands.

"Well I need a good drink, or a good hit over the head, whichever has more success of making sure I'm not stupid enough to agree to do this again." Angela sunk her head and sighed with exasperation.

I looked around the room. Lots of horny people dancing, grinding on each other. My eyes strayed to the tables. A couple were seated at one, making out. Moving onward.. a striking young man suddenly captured my attention. Even in the dim light, I could see his porcelain skin, bronze tussled hair, strong cheek bones and straight nose. His black clothes hinting a perfect body underneath. I couldn't see his eyes, as his pale lids were downcast, reading a book. A dreamy sigh escaped me.

He sat perched as the most enchanting creature I'd ever beheld.

"Uhh.. I feel better already. So what have you been up to since high school, Bella? I've missed you.." I turned my attention back to my friend, now sipping a margarita.

"Well, I went into writing."

Her eyes went wide. "You're joshing me! That's so cool!"

I smiled with hesitation. "Yeah.."

Our conversation was shorted abruptly then as an obnoxious dude sauntered up to us.

"Which one of you lovely ladies would like to dance with me?"

"I'm betting neither," Angela dryly remarked. But the guy didn't let her words effect him.

"I'm not leaving until someone joins me on the dance floor." He smirked.

I grimaced. No doubt Angela had been through enough already.

"I'll go - but just one dance." I gave my old schoolmate's worried look a reassuring smile as I handed her my purse. A few minutes of this and I was going to head out the door, my sentence more than served.

As we moved to find a spot in the crowd, he positioned himself up behind me, placing his hands on my hips, swaying us with the music. I glared as he breathed into my hair. He wrapped one arm over my stomach then; the other arm raised mine to hook around his neck. I suddenly noticed just how _happy_ he was to be dancing with me. Done. I immediately pulled away and began to walk back toward the bar. He grabbed my hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? You promised me a song baby."

"A girl can change her mind," I bit back. Before he could retaliate further, a lanky young man approached us, confederate grey eyes piercing into my offender.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" He said, giving me a subtle wink as he secured an arm around my waist.

"Your girlfriend? Sorry man, I didn't know she was taken." The guy shrugged and disappeared. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"Thank you." I said, turning to look into the eyes of my rescuer. He was gorgeous - nearly as resplendent as the bookworm I'd noticed before.

He bowed as I marveled his appearance. "Dear maiden, now that you've been freed of the troll, might I have the pleasure of a dance?"

Oh wow, swoon!

"I- I can't really dance though."

He smiled smug. "Oh, I wasn't referring to the foreplay you were just coerced to endure." He took my hands in his then, guiding one to rest on his shoulder as he gently gripped the side of my waist. Our remaining two hands entwined with proper chaste. Our bodies were almost two feet from each other, but my heart was pounding furiously at this new circumstance, imagination nimbly awake. Despite my clumsiness, we moved along the floor with some sense of dignity. An air of eloquence permeated throughout. I could picture the disco ball above my head replacing with a chandelier. The crowd's attire transformed to either ballroom gown or tuxedo. Beer bottles became champagne flutes.

"My name is Jasper. What's yours?" He asked.

"Bella."

"Ah, Bella." He briefly appraised my form as his hand twirled me round, his expression thoughtful once our eyes met again. "I must say, Bella, those rubber ducky pajamas peeking from under your coat are very adorable."

I blushed as I recalled what I was wearing at the moment. We spun around in wide circles then, and I was too taken with the movements to think up an excuse of why I was dressed as though I'd escaped a slumber party.

He suddenly released my hands and I went falling backward into someone's lap. I could feel a book flattened under my bottom. "Jasper, what the hell?!" The most entrancing voice caressed my ears and I looked up to see whom I was sitting upon, only to meet a pair of fiercesomely green eyes; impassioned for the mere fact he was glaring irritably at his friend. And he was as stunned as I.

Jasper crossed his arms in retort, a scolding look on his face. "Edward - _someone_ had to tell Fyodor Dostoevsky to butt out." My rescuer(deceiver?) grinned at his own tacky pun.

* * *

**Be kind. Please review. :]

* * *

**


End file.
